Eterna
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: Escaping the City after the bloodbath in the Bathhouse in Blackeberg, Oskar and Eli will embark on a journey that is filled with Discovery, vengeance, Death and Complete Change. Going on what i remember from my 2008 version of this story.
1. Chapter 1: The Train

**Disclaimer: **"All Let The Right One in Characters are property and creations of John Ajvide Lindqvist. All non LTROI ideas and myth are my own creation."

**(!)** "This Story takes place after Oskar and Elias leave Blackeberg, Stockholm. The train is headed to Karlstad, a city in western Sweden. Upon disembarking the train, Oskar and Eli start a new life together that will have everything but chocolate and roses."

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Train **

**Friday**

_13 November 1981 10:30 [Morning]_

**Stockholm- Karlstand Line**

"Is someone meeting you at the other end?"

The boy shook his head.

"It's not as heavy as it looks."

"No, of course. What have you got in there, if you don't mind my asking?"

"A little bit of everything."

Stefan checked his watch, punched the air.

"It will be evening when we arrive, you know."

"Mmm."

"The Boxes. Are they also yours?"

"Yes."

"Look I don't mean to … but how are you going to manage?"

"I'll get help. Later."

"I see. Right. Have a good trip, then."

"Thanks."

Stefan pulled the door to the compartment shut and walked on over to the next one. The boy seemed like he knew what he was doing. If Stefan had been sitting there with that much luggage he would hardly have looked so _happy_.

But then, it's probably different when you're young.

_[This part borrowed from the Epilogue in The Book.]_

If Oskar was smiling, it was because he was doing a lot of thinking. He thought a lot about what Eli had offered him back at his apartment. The chance to be like her.

"_Would you want to … become like me?"_

"… _no. I would like to be with you, but …"_

"_No, of course you don't. I understand"_

Then, When Eli gave him one more kiss before leaving his apartment, he remembered seeing himself. He was handsome, stronger looking. Eli viewed him with love, something he had little time or little care for to understand. Hakan, he viewed with pity, but Oskar was different in so many areas. He pondered on the idea of becoming a vampire, last time he thought he was until he concluded he wasn't one.

What would life be like, where would Eli take him. Will they see the wonders of the world, or will he end up regretting leaving his home and mother just for Eli. Becoming like his friend wouldn't have to be like it was in the old tales, getting bitten on the neck. Eli already told him the risk of what would happen if Oskar and him mixed blood.

"_If that's all it takes. I hope I'm not … disappointed." _he thought to himself.

He tapped a message on Eli's box.

O.N.L.Y/ A./ F.E.W/ M.O.R.E/ H.O.U.R.S/ E.L.I.

_1:00 [Afternoon]_

The past few hours Oskar played with his rubix cube. Trying to complete it was too much for him. When he had three sides done, the other three sides could ruin his work if he tried to complete one of them. When that got boring for him, he pulled some newspapers out and read about the murders from the bathhouse. On so many occasions he could have lost his head, his eye and his life. But each time he got lucky or he had Eli there to save him.

He folded the newspaper and placed it on the empty chair next to him. He stood up and took a look at the car he was in. he got on the last car when he boarded, he figured it be empty. There was an old woman and a businessman who was sleeping. He didn't feel tired, but he definitely didn't want to just sit and be bored all day until the train stopped.

He tried opening up a little bit of Eli's trunk, but when he did, all he got was a low growl from her. It was a warning to Oskar not to bother her until night came. Oskar saw no trouble anywhere near him or Eli. He decided to get some sleep and would wake up as soon as Stefan would come back around to tell him that he arrived at his stop.

_2:00 [Afternoon]_

Sleeping calmly, Oskar was deep in a dream. It was one of those types of dreams that felt unimaginably real. That if one woke up, it would still feel like you were inside that dream. Oskar dreamt that he was back home, but the environment looked darker, more gloomy. The jungle gym, where he first met Eli was replaced with a swing set. Swinging in one of the seats was Eli. This dark gloomy world didn't seem to effect him.

He swung quietly and with little care. He even appeared to have a glowing aura around him. When Oskar got closer to him, Eli's aura seem to get brighter.

"_Oskar! Come swing with me."_

"Eli, doesn't something look weird about this place. Wasn't there a jungle gym here?"

"_There's one more extra seat Oskar, take it before someone else does. C'mon."_

Oskar shrugged his shoulders and took a seat, when he did, he looked over at Eli. Suddenly it wasn't him sitting next to Oskar, it was someone else entirely. This person was young just like Eli, except he was as white as paper. He had long silver hair, eyes bluer than a summer sky. And clothes similar to what royalty would wear, except it wasn't anything he recognized from his history books.

The stranger's pants were black, shiny almost. It looked like the whole night, moon and stars were in just those pants.

"Oskar … My grandson. Your life and the life of your friend, your paths crossing was not by mistake."

Oskar stood and watched as the silver haired, blue eyed boy slowly turned into Eli as he continued speaking.

"_There are winds of destiny that blow when we least expect them. Sometimes they gust with the fury of a hurricane, sometimes they barely fan one's cheek. But the winds cannot be denied, bringing as they often do a future that is impossible to ignore. Oskar, your future is tied in with my past. But you will soon know more."_

The train was picking up speed. So much the train was actually rocking back and forth and experienced a small jump. This disturbance made Oskar slip and fall from his seat, he bumped his head on Eli's trunk. He rubbed his head and eyes. He checked to see what time it was by having a look outside the window. It felt like eight o clock but it was actually more around four o clock.

Oskar stood up to see if the old woman and business man had left, there was no one left in the last car except for him and Eli. He stretched and fell back on his seat. That dream, was it real? Of course it was real, but what it all meant was not certain. Oskar needed to make a decision, he wanted to be with Eli. But she was not like him and vice versa. When he gets older, she'll stay the same. When he begins to notice girls, will Eli support him or will she get jealous. So many grown up questions filled his thoughts, and their was not enough time to come up with one unified answer that'll answer all his questions.

"_We will be arriving in Karlstad in one hour, just a reminder to all passengers on board. Don't forget to take all your belongings with you when we arrive at the station. If anyone needs help with getting their luggage off, I will be happy to assist you."_

Oskar knew that message was aimed mostly at him, and not really at the passengers in the other cars. Either way he needed to relay this message to Eli.

_O.N.E/ M.O.R.E/ H.O.U.R/ L.E.F.T/ E.L.I_

O.K she replied.

_5:30 [Evening] _

The train which had been traveling for a long time from Stockholm, had finally arrived to it's destination. Oskar was quick to put his coat and scarf on. He knew Stefan would be back to help him, he couldn't let him See Eli or else they would be in big trouble. He took two boxes with him and placed them on train station, he kept doing this until only the chest that Eli was in was last to be taken off. Eli did not weigh much, but the chest sure did.

Oskar pulled the chest out slowly, with all of his strength. The train was on a cool down period and needed to refuel and rest. Oskar sat on a bench with the chest Eli was in close to him, he too needed to wait till it was dark enough for Eli to come out.

The sun's glow was beginning to disappear, the sun was dying and giving way to the power and influence of the night. Oskar kept looking around and saw that Stefan had a coffee that he was drinking. He was just, staring at Oskar. He kept his cool and pretended not to notice him. More than a few minutes went by when Stefan went back into the train to get the engines started. Oskar used this moment to tell Eli that it was dark enough to come out.

Eli pushed open the chest and jumped out, she stretched her arms and legs. She took a look around and saw Oskar sitting on a bench, she gave him a strong hug and placed the side of her face on the crown of his head.

"Eli we have to go, I don't have a good feeling about that train conductor."

"What feeling Oskar?"

"Like he knows something, I think he knows what happened in the bathhouse Eli."

Eli took a look at the train, at the luggage and at Oskar.

"_Eli … I, …. do you remember asking me if I wanted to be like you? I have an answer now."_

Stefan was coming back outside to check if Oskar needed help or if he could call him a taxi. What he saw was Oskar and another kid, a girl placing her hand on his and rubbing it on his own. He wasn't so sure what they were doing, but something about that Raven haired girl gave him chills. One more hard look at her, and Stefan knew who she was. He went to call the police. He hoped by the time the police got there, Oskar and Eli would not be gone.

He stepped out of the train as soon as he got off talking to the police dispatcher, but when he checked the station for Eli and Oskar, they had disappeared. They and their luggage was nowhere to be seen.

Where did they Go?

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in The Next Chapter."_


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Memories

**Disclaimer: **"All Let The Right One in Characters are property and creations of John Ajvide Lindqvist. All non LTROI ideas and myth are my own creation."

**(!) **_"Eli and Oskar take off into the country side of Karlstad and find an abandoned home. Once settled in, Oskar deals with the changes to his body after he mixed blood with Eli." _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blood Memories**

**Friday**

_13 November 1981 7:30 [Evening]_

**Karlstad City Limits**

Traveling away from the train station at high speed, Oskar had to stop to catch his breath which he felt slowly leaving his lungs. As a matter of fact, it was more than just his oxygen disappearing from him. He felt his vision go blurry, his muscles stiffened up and a type of fire combined with freezing temperatures battled in his internal body. It felt more than just fire and ice mixing, it reached deeper than that. Like his whole soul was in a state of self conflict.

"_I can't Eli…I can't move."_

"Oskar, hold on I'm gonna find us a place to stay in."

Eli held Oskar up by wrapping her left arm around his head, her pupils glowed a white color in the darkness. Her head turned left and right, like a radar dish. Through her vision, darkness didn't exist. In addition to having such a high level night vision, he could magnify his own vision to see vast distances. Eli saw a home, but it was more like a mansion up in the hills surrounded by trees.

If there was someone in there, a family living in there, there would only be one way for them live in there- they would have to be killed. Eli left her luggage in the spot they stopped at.

"Oskar … Oskar! Hold on to me ok. I know you're weak right now, but I need you to hang on to me. Oskar wrapped his arms around Eli's small waist and pressed his head on her flat chest. Her heart, it beat slowly, like an elephant. The mere thought of Eli having an elephant heart made Oskar chuckle, despite the overall pain and discomfort he was experiencing.

Eli removed his sweater shirt and placed it between the space of herself and Oskar. A membrane of skin appeared that extended from her arms and connected to the sides of her body like a bat. It allowed her the ability to fly, and fly she did. She jumped high into the night sky and flapped her arms like a bird. She flew over to the direction where the mansion was at.

The Swedish air felt cold on Oskar's skin, but even that he was losing sensation of quickly. The moon was out, he just noticed it in it's ever present position, high in the night sky.

"_This is how she flew up into my bedroom window…I can remember it perfectly."_

Oskar's mind went to the moment in time.

"_Wait there. Stay in bed. Can I come in?"_

Oskar whispered: _"Yes…"_

"_Say that I can come in."_

"_You can come in."_

"_Close your eyes."_

* * *

**Abandoned Mansion**

With Oskar barely holding on, Eli wrapped her legs around Oskar's waist to keep him from falling. The trip from the city limits all the way to the abandoned mansion was more energy consuming than Eli thought. She never had to support anyone but herself, but since it was Oskar, it was ok.

When she landed on the snow covered ground, she gently placed Oskar down and checked the large mansion. The lights were out, the doors were unlocked, and the garden in the back was empty. Typical, snow and winter equaled no vegetables growing. She made sure the house was empty and went in through an open window.

Back outside, Oskar was so weak he passed out. In his unconscious state, he fell himself falling down a black cold tunnel. A cold icy tunnel that slowly became warmer the deeper he fell, he kept falling until the feeling of falling felt more like being in a mother's arms about to be placed down on bed.

* * *

**Eli's Blood Memories **

When the sensation of "falling" had subsided, Oskar was taken back to where he became Eli well over two hundred twelve years ago. He was inside the castle where he was getting castrated by the wig man and his minion, the little fat funny man. The feeling of being pressed on that board, that opening where his penis hung out from. The burning, searing sensation of having his willie cut and then having a glowing red hot iron pressed on his groin.

**åska kulle, 1771 **[Thunder Hill]

It instantly forced him to fall on the floor and cry, he cried his eyes out while hugging himself. His crying and the echoes it created reverberated around the torture room. But it did more than that, Oskar was teleported out of the room and castle and ended up near a stream in Northern Sweden. He was in a village which no longer existed in his time, but which was well and alive two hundred ten years ago.

Oskar walked deeper into town only to find an angry mob of people surrounding two people, actually a kid and a teenager. Oskar pushed past some people to see who they were all staring and shouting at. One person he recognized was Eli, or Elias. He was wearing a sky blue child's gown with a white shawl.

The other person was a teenage boy with short spiky black hair, he was wearing a black tailcoat. Black and silver breeches, and a black and silver waist coat. below them were the dead torn bodies of a mother and her still infant child. Eli and this boy had their fangs and claws out ready to strike at any of the village people who tired their luck.

"Eli! Eli stop why are you doing this!"

Eli couldn't hear Oskar screaming at him, Oskar turned when coming in riding in on armor plated horses were royal knights that served King Gustav III. They came with spears and swords that had a green liquid laced on their blades. Apparently to start of his reign over Sweden, all monster that threatened the kingdom were to be tracked and killed. That included Trolls, Giants, Hybrids of giants and orcs and even Vampires and Werewolves.

Oskar felt Eli's life was threatened, so he ran over to her to block the knights from killing her. The knights still charged with their weapons drawn and ready to strike, as one knight swung his sword, it passed through Oskar. This action made the entire setting change. He jumped into a different time, this one being much closer to his time.

**[1800]**

Somewhere in southern Sweden, Eli and the boy that Oskar saw him with 29 years ago, were hanging out in a schoolyard at night. Eli was sitting on a swing seat being pushed by that boy. Eli laughed and asked to be pushed higher and higher. The older boy complied and granted Eli's wish.

Oskar could do nothing but watch, watch them laugh. As Eli came to a slow swinging stop, He jumped up from his seat and gave his buddy a hug. Oskar thought they were just friends, comrades, but when Eli reached up to kiss him, Oskar's heart sank. Not only did Eli kiss that boy, he REALLY kissed him. That boy felt Eli everywhere, and Eli allowed him too.

Oskar turned, fell and punched the floor which sent him to another point in Eli's history.

**[1820] **

49 years after Oskar saw Eli and that strange boy surrounded by an angry mob and 20 years after seeing them kiss, he was taken to a forest below the Kebnekaise Mountains in Northern Sweden. He followed a noise, a rather new sound to him. He went into some thick bushes and stuck his head out to see where this new noise was coming from. It sounded like two people had just finished running a mile long marathon.

What Oskar witnessed was that same boy he saw with Eli 49 years ago in that village, having sex with a girl around his same age. One who had never seen sex or understood how to do it, was viewing it. Something was happening to him down there, and it took him a while to know why. Just as everything was getting better, he was taken atop the mountain peak to a cabin. Eli, who was wearing a light blue gown and stockings, had been watching everything her boyfriend was doing below.

"_He doesn't love me anymore…he doesn't need me, no one will want me."_

Her sad words made Oskar angry and feel sympathy for her, "Eli who cares about him! You don't need him, I'm here! I just gotta find a way to wake-"

"_I don't know why, but I can't get him out of my mind. I…I still love you, Michael."_

"Eli..but…what about us. What about … _me?" _Oskar lost his vision and continued viewing Eli's history. Every decade was the same as the last, Eli surviving on her own and hunting down random men, women and children. There were things he saw that scared him and there were things he wish he hadn't seen.

In 1870 Eli hunted families, in 1900 she impersonated a little girl to work in a brothel in Stockholm. There she got felt up by all kinds of disgusting men, husbands and even other boys much older than her. Whether he closed his eyes or looked away, Oskar could still see it all. Hands caressing Eli's thighs, so eager to pull her dress off and lips to kiss hers.

"**SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASSEEE!" **a glowing aura emanating from his whole body shattered the memories he was seeing like glass. A white glowing arm that came out of nowhere pulled his shirt from behind him. It pulled him out of the memory dimension he was in.

"_Oskar … I am looking out for you … my grandson." _a gentle, powerful voice whispered.

* * *

**Abandoned Mansion**

_9:30 [Night]_

Opening ones eyes after sleeping should never be hard, but it was for Oskar. His eye lids felt like weights. The horrible sensation of wanting to open ones eyes but still unable to. The lightest and easiest thing for a human, a baby to do, and Oskar was having trouble. He swung his arms wildly along with his legs. He placed his fingers on his eye lids and forced them open.

"Just … a little … MORE!"

His eyes were finally opened, but his vision, it was still trying to focus in on what it was looking at. While his vision tried to balance it's self out, he thought about the images he saw. Either it was a nightmare from being turned into a vampire, or what he saw was Eli's life like a film, only unedited. Blinking became easier and so did other motor functions, his sight had returned and the first thing that grabbed his attention was the lamp next to him.

The artificial light looked like it had waves of heat around it, it bothered him only slightly. He took a look around a bedroom he was in and saw Eli looking out the bedroom window, it was dark out, night actually. He wasn't in the mood to be looking at her right now. He just wanted to be left alone. He got up out of bed and almost fell, this sensation of feeling dead in almost all of his limbs was going to take some getting used to.

"_Oskar … wait. Please don't move."_

"Shut Up! I don't want to hear anything from you."

"_Oskar … wait … what did I do wrong?"_

Oskar walked out of his room and saw that their was a long hallway that lead to some stairs going downstairs, he limped his way over with Eli following close behind him.

"_Oskar wait, talk to me." _

Oskar picked up speed and soon made his way to the stairs, it was one of those spiral type of stairs. He tried taking that first step down, but when he did, he fell and tumbled down the stairs.

"Oskar!"

Eli ran to check if Oskar wasn't hurt.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in Chapter 2." _


	3. Chapter 3: In The Past

**Disclaimer: **"All Let The Right One in Characters are property and creations of John Ajvide Lindqvist. All non LTROI ideas and myth are my own creation."

**(!)** _"Oskar awakes to find himself in Bed with Eli. She's explaining to Oskar what her life before she met him. Before Eli fell in love with Oskar."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: In The Past**

**Friday**

_13 November 1981 10:30 [Night]_

**Master Bedroom/ Eli and Oskar**

Waking up one more time in bed, Oskar had no problem this time opening his eyes and moving around. Even though he could move his fingers, toes and other limbs; his brain wasn't in charge of his motor functions anymore. He knew he was moving his limbs, because he was seeing them move. But everything else like sensation, his vision, and his emotions were still trying to find themselves in this new body and mind.

Lying down next to him and watching him was his … friend, Eli. Or Elias to be more exact. Elias stared at Oskar, watched as he moved his hands and waved them across his own face.

"Oskar … what you saw … _were my memories_. I don't know if you saw my whole history, but I want you to know that the things I did, were for me to survive."

Oskar lowered his hands and listened to what Elias was saying to him.

"For two years I was alone, ever since I was transformed into a vampire. Michael came around after i joined his family in 1770. I don't know if you saw that part of my life, but if you didn't. Michael took an immediate liking to me, he was fifteen then. I thought of him as a brother, but he was attracted to me, and he didn't hide it at all."

Oskar closed his eyes and pretended to breathe, even though that function also stopped.

"Months went by as he covered for me each time I went out late at night, I hunted people and hid their bodies when I was done with them. None of what I did bothered him, he was more interested in me than in my … curse. When I was sleeping on my own bed, he crawled in and we began -"

"Eli … I really don't want to listen to anymore of this. _Right now all I care about is … __**this pain in my stomach**_."

Eli took immediate notice that Oskar's voice had instantaneously changed in that last sentence, it did not sound like him, that voice. It sounded a lot more older, more ancient than anything's she's ever heard. Oskar sat up and got out of bed, he covered his waist with his left arm and made his way over to the door.

"Oskar wait! I wanted you to know what happened so that you could know all of that is behind me now. That was a very long time ago Oskar, please don't be mad at me. Please Oskar …"

Oskar stopped in his tracks, he thought about what she said. It wasn't Eli's fault that he lived long before Oskar was ever born, it wasn't his fault that love or some form of love and companionship came knocking at his door long before Oskar met him. And that is what pained him most, that was the _spear of light _that pierced right through his heart. That someone was first, and why not. There were a lot of people in this world whose story and grievance were the same if not similar to his.

"Then … what am I supposed to do Eli? Do I just pretend that … I … _**Aaahhhh!"**_

"Oskar! Oskar!"

Oskar fell on his knees and wrapped his arms around his waist, the pain of becoming a vampire was only just beginning. Eli tried to help him up so he could lie back down on the bed, but she was pushed or rather punched by an incredible invisible force that came from Oskar.

Oskar got on his feet at the risk of great pain, his vision was beginning to fade, it felt like his whole mind, the mind of his former self was fighting with a new mind. Everything in him was in conflict with something external trying to find a place inside him to settle in. he moved around the room and felt a knob, he turned it and threw himself inside a closet. He locked it and let out more pained screams and yells that at times sounded nothing short like a true monster.

Eli opened her eyes and shook off the mild shock her body endured from being flown across the bedroom. She had to pop some bones back in placed, but she was ok.

"Oskar? Oskar open the door!"

"_Stay … away from me Eli. This is _…_**my pain to endure."**_ he said across the other side of the door with great pain in his tone.

"_I don't understand Oskar, the transformation for me was never _[Oskar still screaming] _this violent. Please open the d-"_

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* **

Eli was scared back some by terrible loud bangs that came from inside the Closet, it was to loud to be made by simply hitting on the walls. They sounded like doors slamming, they echoed in a sense. Like the past itself was closing in on Oskar. Eli tried grabbing the knob of the closet door but was once again pushed by an invisible force, this time the whole room roared at her. Was there some invisible monster or lion guarding Oskar, wherever or whatever it was, it made it's point clear- stay away from Oskar.

_1:00 [Past Midnight]_

Eli had fallen asleep the last hour just hearing Oskar scream and grunt in pain. The sound of agony coming from the other side of the closet mirrored the pain he felt when he had undergone such a horrible physical mutilation committed to him by the wig man and funny man. But he did find sleep when on the twelfth hour, Oskar's screams of agony had just suddenly stopped.

There was only the still of quietness and uncertainty in the bedroom, did Oskar succumb to the vampiric virus? Or did he conquer it. Eli opened her eyes slightly and stared at the closet door. The sound of whispers could be heard, it sounded like multiple people were in there with Oskar. She rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. she slowly made her way over to the closet but stopped short, the whispering had stopped and the door opened up.

Oskar stepped out of the closet with a relaxed looked to him, Eli took notice of the physical changes that happened to Oskar. One of those changes was his loss of weight. The muscles in his arms and legs were detailed, not to much and not to little. His skin had become as white as alabaster, his green eyes glowed. He snapped his neck and cracked his knuckles a few times.

"Oskar … are you-"

Before Eli could finish her question, Oskar dashed over to her and grabbed her by her shirt. He threw Eli on their bed and straddled her.

"I need it, and I want it Elias. Give me … _**Your Blood!" **_

Sharp steel serrated teeth replaced Oskar's own normal human teeth This was all new to Eli, she's never seen steel teeth or steel claws on a vampire before. Oskar had his hands down further on the bed, Eli didn't know if he had lost Oskar completely or if he was just trying to scare her.

When Eli felt those cold steel teeth break into her skin on her neck, she knew Oskar wasn't playing around. It felt like a stinging sensation on her neck, despite the roughness Oskar put into his bite, and how he almost thrusted into her body; Eli didn't fight his partner. She wrapped her legs around Oskar and bit him right back. They stayed locked on each other for a few minutes before Eli let go the clamp she had on Oskar's neck.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in Chapter 4. Please Review if you would like more chapters." _


	4. Chapter 4: A New Oskar

**Disclaimer: **"All Let The Right One in Characters are property and creations of John Ajvide Lindqvist. All non LTROI ideas and myth are my own creation."

**(!)** _"Oskar show's Eli his Ancient lineage while biting her, After feeding on her, Oskar decides to try out what his new vampire body has to offer."_

* * *

**Chapter 4: A New Oskar**

**Saturday **

_14 November 1981 _

**Master Bedroom/ Eli and Oskar**

_2:00 [Night]_

Biting into her neck and drinking her blood to satiate his hunger, Oskar was doing more than just licking and sucking on the small wound he made on Eli's neck. He was unintentionally showing her memories of his ancient past, not his human life, but a past far older than then oldest human civilization on earth..

Eli first saw her vampire virus flow into Oskar's bloodstream and infect and cover all of his major internal systems. On a deeper level, she saw her virus infect his DNA and do something to it. A piece of Oskar's Chromosome was black before the virus infected it. After it had infected it along with his others, that one piece glowed like the light of a firefly. It became brighter and brighter until the black infectious virus turned paper white in color. Something appeared to have been awoken when Eli bit him.

From his DNA structure, to his cells and out of his body. Eli Saw memories of Oskar and her when they left Blackeberg, when they were at the bath house and all the way back to when they first met. But the memories went even further back, she saw him when he was five years old celebrating his birthday with his mother and father. To when he was born and further back in his family tree. From his great grandparents to a time before humans learned to live together, Eli's journey into Oskar's blood memories ended when the northern half of the planet was frozen in an ice age.

She found herself knee deep in snow and in the middle of a world wide blizzard unlike she's known before. it was so powerful it left the whole world dark, free of any sunlight. Descending from the dark skies in energy shields surrounding their entire body, were twelve beings. five men and five women, 2 looked normal and attractive. While the other ten looked somewhat human, their dark red skin and black eyes made the normal attractive human quality non-existent. Eli did not get a look at the two main beings descending, but she did see that both of them were wearing armor. Black and gold for the male and orange and white for the female. The male had shirt jet black hair and the female had long flowing silver hair.

From there she was forced out of his blood memories, the more she tried to focus on the attractive beings, the more she faded back into reality. Her eyes opened and felt Oskar still sucking blood from her neck. Oskar finished his filling of blood and pulled his mouth away from her neck wound which slowly healed and closed.

He lifted himself and propped himself up on his hands, staring at Eli who looked very much like a little girl who was confused out of her mind. They had a moment of just staring into each other's eyes, not saying much and not making any noises. What was actually happening was, Oskar was projecting an image or a scenario into Eli's mind. All Eli could do was watch, while her body was paralyzed.

_[Eli's Mind]_

_Watching herself twirling around while in a beautiful white dress, Eli saw herself as a real girl. One who was always by Oskar's side, and Oskar who was always right next to hers. She saw herself more beautiful than what she saw herself as, it was how Oskar viewed her. Eli viewed her and Oskar growing up into teenagers, doing more good than evil. But where was all this coming from, was she seeing the future? If so how did Oskar know this was going to be the outcome._

_The setting was outside in a type of winter wonderland, Oskar lead her from outside into a castle. From there, her white dress became something suited for Royalty not of this earth. It was a strange white garment that she wore, but beautiful nonetheless. And Oskar, well he looked like a great world Commander in a royal white and blue suit adorned with medals and aiguillettes._

"_Are you ready Eli?" _

"_Yes Oskar."_

_Oskar lead Eli to a balcony where a Military Parade was about to begin, the soldiers marching were … were. Eli couldn't see the last part, the journey into what seemed like the future was intense and too much for her mind to take. She came out of it with a type of snap._

* * *

**Master Bedroom **

"_Oskar … what was all of that? How did you do that without kissing me."_

"I don't know what you're talking about Eli. But man I feel weird, is this what becoming a vampire felt like for you? I barely feel alive. But my heart is still beating, slower actually, but still. Hey, Are you hungry?"

"Oskar … you just ate. You shouldn't be hungry still."

"What do you mean I just ate, I woke up on the bed and now I'm hungry. Hey you think they got food in this … home. C'mon let's go exploring."

Oskar was eager to explore this giant home that Eli found for them, but Eli was still the more grown up person between them and wanted to begin teaching him how to utilize his vampire abilities. She jumped out of their bed and chased him down the hallway.

"Oskar hold up a second, I have to begin teaching you how to use your vampire pow-"

Oskar stopped running and turned his head, looking over his shoulder, Oskar spoke with a deeper authoritative voice. It was not his voice, it sounded like that ancient voice she heard earlier..

"_**I will teach Oskar all that he needs to know. Don't worry about how he learns it or what he is. If you can follow this simple request, then you may continue to be with him**__… What did you say Eli?"_

Eli kept quiet, unsure if she should respond to what Oskar just asked of her or to just dismiss it entirely.

"I just wanted to go down with you and explore too."

"Oh, well come on already. I'll race you downstairs."

Oskar and Eli ran down the stairs like any two normal kids would. Eli tried to hold Oskar back by pulling on his shirt, while Oskar tried to catch Eli in a headlock. In their play, they both fell and tumbled down the stairs. They wrestled on the floor until Oskar out-wrestled Eli and declared himself the winner. He stood up and dusted off his shirt and pants. He took a look around at the extravagant foyer they were in. There were old paintings and vases near statues of two miniature gargoyles on the sides of the front doors.

Oskar saw the size of the foyer and was impressed by it, something in him loved the regal look to it. He went on to make his way into the kitchen which was twice the size of his kitchen back in his old home. Everything looked clean and well kept, almost like someone had lived here before they got here. Oskar went into the fridge and saw some apples and grapes. They appeared fresh, no mold or discoloration on them.

He took a bite out of them and commented on the fruits.

"Hey Eli, I think these fruits are stale. I don't taste anything, here try some grapes."

"No Oskar, I can't eat any of that"

"C'mon Eli try some.

"No Oskar!"

* * *

**(!) **_"Continued in Chapter 5." _


	5. Chapter 5: Late Night

**Disclaimer: **"All Let The Right One in Characters are property and creations of John Ajvide Lindqvist. All non LTROI ideas and myth are my own creation."

**(!)** _"While Eli goes out to hunt after exploring the mansion with Oskar, Oskar does some more external and internal exploration of his own."_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Late Night**

**Saturday **

_14 November 1981 3:00AM [Night]_

**First Floor, Kitchen **

"Well all I know is that it's weird. Apples should taste juicy and I can't taste anything when I bite into it. Maybe I should I try other vegetables and fruits. Wanna try some with me Eli?"

"Oskar … eating that apple didn't bother you? It doesn't make you feel like throwing up?"

"What? No. of course not, why would it, it was stale maybe. That's why I'm looking for other stuff to eat. It wasn't candy so I don't think it would make me throw up like it would for you. Oh wait a sec … I smell candy!"

Oskar picked the up the scent of sweets in the pantry, he opened the door and was mesmerized by the amount of candy, chocolates and gums there were. There were other kinds of food like packaged mini pies, and strawberry shortcakes. He knew what he wanted and went for some Swedish fish and gummies. Eli watched as Oskar tore open up bags and just eat the sweets. He didn't twitch, he didn't look sick, he looked hungry.

"Damn …it's the same for these candies too Eli. I feel them in my mouth and moving between my tongue and teeth. But all I'm getting is nothing, this sucks!"

Eli giggled. "I'm sorry Oskar, but at least you're not throwing up like me. I can actually taste food and candy, and it tastes like the worst thing you can think of."

"Hey Eli! Let's explore this place. It's so big it looks like three or families could live here. It's definitely a lot nicer than my old home back in Blackeberg."

"Oskar, please don't mention that city's name again. I almost lost you there." Oskar swallowed the candy that was he was chewing and went over to Eli who was hugging herself.

He took her hands into his and looked into her eyes, those beautiful hazel colored eyes. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and body and kissed her on her right cheek and temple. Eli smiled and followed his lead, kissing him tenderly on his cheek and lips. Oskar hugged her and cheered her up as best as he could.

"I almost lost you there too Eli, but that's behind us. C'mon, let's do some exploring."

She admired his quick desire to move the subject to something less sad or angering. She grabbed his hand as they explored rooms on the first floor.

The first room was a guest room that had three beds. There were paintings of knights and landscapes, but as for people; there were none. The closet was filled with clothing, shoes and all kinds of stuff. There was something odd about the room though, there was no sign of dust anywhere. The lights all worked, and it looked like somehow had been living in it. Someone was obviously taking up residence here, could they still be in the house?

"Oskar, you think that maybe someone is living here, and maybe they don't know if were even here?"

"I guess so … it is a big house. Tell you what, let's split up and see if we can find anyone here. And when we find them-"

"When we find them, what do we do with them. Kicked them out? Scared them out the home."

"We take them out … we can't let them know who we are or what we are. Don't you agree Eli?"

"Oskar I -" before Eli could finish her statement, Oskar's personality had switched on her.

"_**We take them out because if anyone find us, they are gonna want to us hunt down. I don't have to explain the tactic of hiding and moving to you do I! especially you. A child Mixed Blood vampire with two hundred twelve years to his name, you should know the protocol by now." **_

"Whoa … did I just black out or something Eli. Wait what were we talking about again? Oh great."

"No … you're right Oskar, if we find someone here, we take them out. You take the first floor and I'll take the second floor. See you soon." Eli went running up the stairs and began to search rooms.

"Take them out … you mean kill them? Eli I meant kick them out of the … Damnit."

* * *

**Second Floor, Bathrooms **

Kicking open a door, Eli found herself in a bathroom. It was the one room throughout her long life that she went to for sleep and peace. The only other time she slept on a bed was before she was turned into a vampire, and after when she and … Michael lived together In his home. She walked inside and noticed how clean it all looked, the tub was long, there was enough space to fit maybe three people in it. The curtains looked new and the sink which was made out of porcelain was as white as snow.

The mirror had small water stains on the bottom, but the rest of it was untouched. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked and looked some more, she was trying to find something, someone. Was it her past self she tried to find in that pale, somber looking face, or someone who was yet to be born. Her future self as she saw in Oskar's eyes.

* * *

**Recreation Room, First Floor **

Searching his floor, Oskar opened a few doors and found no one inside of them. At the end of a long corridor in the east part of the mansion, he came to a locked door. At first it was tough to open it, but with his new strength Oskar simply had to push it with some of his strength to get the door opened.

Walking in, he came into a room with a pool table, televisions and a stick hockey table. Also in the room were chairs and a walkman. Oskar approached the table the walkman was on and picked it up. The walkman had headphones attached to it, and there was a cassette inside of it. He placed the headphones in his ears and pressed the play button.

What he heard was the song he was listening to when johnny and his older brother came to kill him in the swimming pool. He loved the band long before Jimmy or Johnny messed it all up for him. He took the walkman with him and continued searching rooms on his floor.

* * *

**Second Floor, Gym Room**

The more rooms she checked, the more it became apparent to Eli that whoever lived here, probably left without taking much with them. The next room she walked in was a gym room, there were weights on the floor, cardio equipment and leg equipments. She was curious about what they were, what purpose they served. She picked up an 80 pound weight and lifted it over her head, it felt weightless, like lifting a paper bag. She dropped it on the floor and got rattled by the loud noise it made.

Eli then walked over to a weight bench and lifted it up the barbell that had 100 pound weights on each side. She gripped the steel bar and lifted it with ease. She bench pressed close to around 50 or 100 times in as little as a minute. She placed the bar on it's hook and sat up.

Oskar came running up the stairs and came rushing through the door, he was looking all around and saw Eli standing in front of a wall that was also a mirror. She saw Oskar coming over to her, she watched as small sweat beads develop on her forehead. Lifting up the barbells made her tired, and ate away at her life energy. She was becoming hungry again.

"Eli … what the hell was that. Did you drop something in here? It sounded really loud."

"It was nothing Oskar, just a weight. Oskar … I have to go out, I need to bring us blood. If we don't eat … _well I don't want to tell you the pain that will come afterwards."_

Oskar didn't look bothered or even scared, he walked up behind Eli and wrapped his arms around her. He placed his chin on her shoulder and spoke.

"Eli, when you come back, do you. Umm I mean do you want to uhh …" he was more nervous than ready, he pressed his body closer to Eli. It was then that Eli felt it, it was hard and pressing against her butt.

That brought two memories back to Eli, when she was Michael and when Hakan tried to rape her. Oskar was neither Michael or Hakan, he was innocent and not driven by power or by lust. It's been such a long time since he let anyone that close to him, Michael had gained it, Hakan desired it and tried to take it by force when he was a mindless zombie vampire.

Eli turned around and hugged Oskar right back. Eli took Oskar's hands and place his left hand on her chest. The right hand went down to her butt, Oskar swallowed hard and blushed just as equally hard. He chuckled and giggled. But that quickly went away when something within him, like instinct told him he needed to holdout on love for the moment.

"I think … eating is more important than … you know, not right now Eli."

Eli smiled and lead them out of the gym room. Oskar showed her the walkman that he had found and gave it to her, Eli searched for something to carry bottles in. Oskar found a Book bag in their master bedroom.

"Wait for me here Oskar, I'll be right back, ok."

"Eli wait!" he quickly stopped her from leaving their bedroom, he moved her hair to the side and kissed her.

"I won't take long Oskar, promise."

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in Chapter 6." _


	6. Chapter 6: The Decision

**Disclaimer: **"All Let The Right One in Characters are property and creations of John Ajvide Lindqvist. All non LTROI ideas and myth are my own creation."

**(!)** _"As Eli is out hunting for both she and Oskar, back home Oskar explores more of the mansion alone. Then has a talk with the other personality inside of him."_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Decision**

**Saturday **

_14 November 1981 4:00AM [Night]_

**Master Bedroom**

Watching Eli leave from their master bedroom window made Oskar a little sad, it reminded him of how lonely he could be or become at anytime of his life. He sat on his bed and stared at the dark of night outside. The air, he knew felt cold, but it was something he could not feel. He now understood why the cold never bothered Eli, why she felt cold when she slept in his bed for the first time. But that didn't explain why she smelled of gasoline that particular night.

Either way, it was all in the past. But in his time alone, her blood memories kept trying to flood his mind with images and scenes he would rather not indulge in. Oskar closed his eyes and tried to relax, becoming a vampire was easy, what came after was like a photo. Everything captured in the moment of life, photos don't capture how cold or hot something is. They don't show dreams or imagination, what they do show is the present, the now, the current and so on. And Eli has been in her current state since she was turned two centuries ago.

But she defied her state by preserving her life however she could do it, and right now she was doing it not only for her, but for him as well. He knew he would have to learn to be a vampire soon, it wasn't enough to just be it, he had to make it his life now. And that would mean getting his hands wet … with blood.

He curled up into a ball and hugged his legs. He began to cry, and whimper a little. In the darkness his closed eyes made, the entire room began to change without him knowing. The dark gloomy look of the room became white, the bed, the sheets, the floor became reflective marble. Coming into the master bedroom, was a figure of resembling light and white fire. The fire was not wild, but had a defined shaped, it was as tall as a man.

"Oskar … Be strong. When you are strong, so will Eli. I had her wrong … she's a strong one, very caring and loving towards you, my grandson."

"You told me that you were my grandfather … but my mother and father never spoke about him."

"Just because mothers and fathers don't speak about their children's grand fathers, doesn't mean their not real. I am your grandfather, but in the eyes and memory of time, we are separated by several hundred millennia. So far, but much closer to you than the blood your heart pumps out throughout your body. My great grandson Oskar, sit up and look at me."

Oskar still had his eyes closed, still had his arms wrapped around his legs like a little child. But the voice of his great grandfather made him feel safe, calm and alive. He sat up and took notice of the figure made of brilliant white fire sitting next to him. It was like staring into the sun, except it didn't bother him, well maybe a little.

"_Oskar … you are now a Mixed Blood, or what humans call today, a Vampire. But there is a stark difference between the two, both physically and in their Histories. But All will be explained to you in time. The world you now became a part of was pre-destined, it was not by a simple case of coincidence that you should meet up and fall in love with Eli."_

"So what now … what happens next."

"_Now, you need to choose who you want to be your teacher. One who will teach you how to harness your power. How to kill, how to get your meals, for the meantime this is what will be most important. Regardless of you choose, I will always be here for you Oskar. Remember that."_

* * *

**City of Karlstad**

_4:30 [Morning]_

Perched on top of a building roof overlooking a street, Eli stood as still as a statue. She watched single people and families go by. Some of them came back from work, others were going to work. Eli didn't have time to waste, in only two hours the sun would begin to rise. She chose a lonely looking woman wearing a fur coat who came out of a restaurant. Eli figured she must have been alone since she didn't bother to wait for someone. She jumped from roof to roof, she blended in well with the darkness.

The woman didn't appear to own a car, she kept walking and walking. Now only to get her where there was no one around, to help her or call the police. She followed her meal from street to street. when she kept on walking, Eli jumped up into the air and changed, her change tore her shirt and changed the color of her skin. A membrane of skin connecting from her arms to the sides of her abdomen grew, it was like that of a bat. She flew around and went up into the air, like a hawk she kept her eyes on the woman in the fur coat.

She flew down and picked the woman up by her arms.

"**AAhhh Let Go of Me! Let … Oh My god what the fuck are you!?" **yelled out the older woman.

"Somebody! Help m …" Eli, who was getting fed up with the screaming slashed the woman's neck and beheaded her. She almost beheaded the woman, a piece of her neck skin kept her leaking head from falling off. Beheading was easier than tearing for Eli, it was cleaner and the blood flowed freely from the jugular out of the neck hole.

Eli kept flying toward the direction where the mansion was, she made sure not to fly to high as to avoid the sun which would be peering over the horizon soon. She landed on a frozen lake that was close to the hills the mansion was situated on. It was on there where Eli went on to dismember the body and squeeze the blood into wine bottles she brought with her. Organs like the heart, liver and brain were all squeezed of their blood.

Murder, the act of snuffing someone's life out in the cleanest or messiest way was nothing to her. It was no different than cutting the heads of chickens or slitting the throats of Cows, as she seen her father do in their farm 200 years ago. The only thing that made a human different from any animal was that she was still human, partly. So she knew that the cries of human agony, pain and fear had a human voice. Human life, once was seen as more important above beasts, but when Eli became a beast, humans were one in the same as animals.

When she was done with the mangled torn body, she chose a good spot to dig a hole in the nearby hills and bury the severed limbs where they would rot later on come the years. It was getting dangerously close to sunrise, Eli didn't bother to bury the hole with dirt. She covered the wine bottles, four of them back with their corks. She leapt into the air and made her way over to Mansion.

* * *

**The Mansion**

_5:30 [Morning]_

Walking in a dead garden behind the Mansion, Oskar had made his decision on who he wanted it to be that would teach him how to be a proficient Mixed Blood vampire. But first, he had to test something his great grandfather told him, how he and Eli were different. And to confirm that, he would need to be up to see the sunrise. Eli was flying over the mansion and spotted Oskar in the back of the estate, she flew into their master bedroom and quickly looked for a shirt to put on.

She grabbed a large long sleeve t shirt from the closet and ran downstairs to see if she could locate the room that lead to the back of the mansion. It was already to late, the sun was coming up and Eli couldn't find the room. She got lucky and went running into the west wing of the mansion and went running into a random room. It was a room with a large window that looked out over to where Oskar was sitting at.

"**Oskar! Oskar Get back Inside!" **she screamed.

The sun was coming up over the horizon, and it was moving up quick. Oskar didn't appear to hear Eli screaming at him from the other side of the window. He didn't even turn his head to check. The windows had blinds and when the sun came up, Eli closed the blinds and backed away to keep the sun's rays from striking her feet.

"_Oskar _… please No … **Oh No!"**

Just as Eli was beginning to tear up in her eyes, a silhouette of Oskar appeared behind the window. He walked over and his silhouette disappeared, Eli was shocked, surprised. He wasn't affected by the sun, he was still alive.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in Chapter 7." _


	7. Chapter 7: Different Species

**Disclaimer: **"All Let The Right One in Characters are property and creations of John Ajvide Lindqvist. All non LTROI ideas and myth are my own creation."

**(!)** _"Oskar is unharmed and isn't phased by the normal weaknesses of Vampires, Eli is unsure why but is happy to have her Oskar back. More of what he is and his decision on who he wants to teach him how to hunt will be made."_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Different Species**

_14 November 1981, 6:00 [Morning]_

**The Mansion, Sun Room**

"_He's not dead? I don't understand…he's a vampire like me. Why isn't he dead? I can't stand being near the sun's light. But he…Oskar." _

Eli ran over to the front door when she heard it opening, Oskar came inside and close the door behind him. For an instant, and only for an instant; Eli saw a white flaming aura surrounding him. It was almost as if he himself was on fire. Oskar smiled at her and told her why it looked like she was crying.

"Oskar I thought you were dead! I…the sun…the." Eli just couldn't find the right words, well maybe just a few. "Why were you outside in the first place!?"

Oskar placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. She was covered in blood around her chest and waist area, her face also, if just a little.

"I got bored waiting for you Eli. So I began to run around our home and then fell and banged my head on the stairs right over there. I cut myself, but my cut healed itself really fast. In my daze I saw my great grandfather lead me out of our home and sit by me outside. He spoke and shared with me a story of who he was and…what I am. The reason why I can hear him, see him and why I am so different."

Oskar first took them up to their bedroom, dinner would have to wait for after the story. Oskar felt the need to change out of his clothes, as did Eli. Oskar never once turned to look at his friend, what for, there was nothing to look at. With a new pair of sweat pants and a black shirt for Oskar, and shorts and a red shirt for Eli. The duo sat down together in bed as Oskar got started.

"I knew something was off when I became a vampire, sure the light from the lamp bothered me, but there was something more. Something inside of me spoke to me. I guess it'll make sense after I share with you my great grandfather's story..it's called the Tale of Origins."

* * *

**The Tale of Origins**

10,000 years ago after the last glacial period [ice age] ended. Two Powerful vampires came down to Earth. A royal vampire king named **Dragan** and his Queen, **Rinoa** who was pregnant with royal twins. With only 500 vampires, Dragan and his soldiers took control of ancient Europe, North Africa and the Middle East.

Sharing the land with other creatures and races unfamiliar with them, Battles were fought between vampires and golems, vampires and elves, vampires and werewolves and so many more. Centuries after hundreds of battle and with their enemy's defeat, Dragan made sure the "elementals" as he called them would never forget their place. he had them enslaved under vampire control where They worked on constructing castles, homes and even served as game when vampires needed to hunt and feed, but most were just slain for the fun of it. It was a harsh existence if one was an elemental or traitor.

To Describe Dragan the vampire emperor, he was a tall seven foot man with a body made for war and battle, he had very powerful energy, unlimited stamina and the strength of Suns and Moons. Wearing black armor all the time, he made sure no vampire, even his wife ever forgot who he was. Rinoa, as a female vampire was powerful and intimidating in her own way. Although not as physically powerful as her husband, her real power lied in her ability to kill with her eyes- A special ability unique only to her.

The land they controlled was still covered by dark cold clouds, the first vampires were NOT in danger if they ever came in contact with the light of the sun. so as long as Dragan or Rinoa were alive, they made sure no vampires died from such pitiful causes. It was during this time that **Axel **and _Excel_ were born into royalty and luxury. They were kept inside the castle walls when at the age of 12, they first stepped out of the castle to view the empire that would soon be theirs when they ruled as dual kings. It was here where Excel viewed just how horribly the creatures and races his parents and people controlled lived. His brother Axel wasn't bothered in the least and took pleasure in bossing around elves and werewolves. Excel was more kind towards them, giving Elementals food to eat and loosening up the chains that kept them in bondage, he saved many of them from being slaughtered when the time to hunt them came.

Later in life when both the brothers were young adults, Excel kept his relationship with an Arctic elven female a secret. But Axel already knew what his brother was doing, he wanted to say something to him but he knew he could be exiled if his parents caught wind of it. When their parents reached the end of their time ruling the empire, the brothers challenged their parents in a Vampire Power hand down ritual. In a battle that shook the continents, Excel and Axel became kings in the end. The story doesn't end there though, Upon discussing plans on what to do with the elementals that lived and died in their empire during a family meeting with vampire elders- Excel suggested that the slaves be let free and have them integrate in vampire life.

The major elemental races in the vampire empire were are as they were called by Dragan "Leprechauns" "Elves" "Werewolves" Fairy folks or just "Fairies" and lastly "Golems" other smaller numbers of elementals included the merfolks (mermaids/ mermen) Raijins (lightning creatures/ humanoids) shadow people, fire salamanders, phoenixes, dwarves, gnomes, Cyclops's, Hell Hounds, and many more.

Utterly in disbelief at what they heard at the table, the vampire elders and Axel asked Excel to leave the castle and the empire at once. Saying nothing else, Excel took all his belongings and his pregnant elven girlfriend with him. On his way out of the castle, he shouted out to every vampire and elemental listening that he was just kicked out of the castle by his own brother who was also their king.

"_In a attempt to keep power all to himself, my brother Axel, whose breast we shared from our mother and who were trained by our Father is kicking me out of the empire- just because I suggested elementals and vampires could finally live together under our rule. If all you vampires out there listening to me now as well as you elementals, if you're tired of being mistreated because of what you are- and you're tired of hiding you're elemental partner from friends…THEN I ASK ALL OF YOU TO WALK BESIDE ME OUT OF HERE AT ONCE! AND TOGETHER WE CAN START ALL OVER!" _

And just like that, 1 million vampires out of the 5 million living in the empire walked out with him and his girlfriend. Elementals who numbered 3 million all walked out, vampires who stayed behind couldn't believe what was going on. They disagreed with Excel but held back from fighting a Former Vampire king, Excel's fighting abilities and unique abilities were far beyond any regular vampires on earth. Axel watched as a large black mass left the city from atop the castle, he had to do something about this defiance. Not even after their first century of ruling together, there was already a split in the family and empire. But it went deeper than that, it was a split between old and new, right and wrong, tradition and Innovation.

After one hundred years, Axel lead the vampire empire known as "**Full Bloods**" against the "_Mixed Bloods_" the name Excel proudly gave himself, his wife, Mixed species kids and kingdom. Just when homosapiens were first appearing on earth and the Neanderthals were dying out- the war was fought in African nations now known as Sudan, The Central African republic and the Democratic Republic of the Congo.

2 million vampires, 5 million elementals and 1million mixed teenage children fought against Axels' 10 million full bloods. The green forested floors of Africa went red with blood, and It would continue on for another century when Axel and Excel finally squared off and ended each other lives. Their battle shook the planet to it's very core, earthquakes, tsunamis awoke and dormant volcanoes erupted when both brothers stopped breathing- they left behind followers who still cling on to the beliefs of their leaders and left behind children who would go on to live and forget where they came from, forming false stories about vampires and where they came from.

Mixed Bloods and Full Bloods went on to hide and integrate in human civilizations like the Sumerians, Babylonians and Egyptians, where they would become legends and symbols of the dark and of death. Each side quietly awaiting the time where a leader would come and lead them.

* * *

**Master Bedroom, Oskar and Eli **

_7:00 [Morning]_

"Eli, I am Excel's Great great grandson. I saw his genes, powers and beliefs pass down from his children, and grandchildren and their great grand children. Until it finally reached my Father, who met my mother and then- I was born. The reason why I can taste food without vomiting, why I wasn't killed when the sun shined on me, why I have steel fangs and claws- he told me it was because I was directly related to him by royal blood an genes. All of these traits and abilities which I still don't know about belong to him. And his Mother before him."

"But I still desire blood, I still feel weak if I don't have my… _our_ food anytime soon. So by the looks of things, I'm still a vampire. I don't know what to think, but I have made an important decision Eli, I want you to teach me to be the best vampire I can be. I guess after listening to this…I'm curious about what you think."

Eli moved closer to Oskar, she pushed him back on their bed and straddled him. She locked her hands with his and looked into his eyes. Oskar was having two kinds of reactions going on internally. He was mesmerized by just how beautiful Eli seemed in the right lack of light. And the second feeling he was getting was inside his pants. He fought the second feeling and focused only what Eli was saying.

"Oskar…I don't care if you were a werewolf, a ghost or a demon. You're still the same Oskar I met on the jungle gym. If you feel like you need to be treated differently because of your lineage, I understand."

Oskar sat up, placed his hands on her back and kissed her on her neck. _"Jag älskar dig Eli"_

"_Jag älskar dig också" _she responded, the young couple pressed their lips together and kissed quietly.

"Oskar, can you help me cover all these windows with cardboard. The sun's light hurts my eyes."

"Leave all that to me Eli. And I promise you, if I do have some kind of special power, I'll make sure the sun can't ever hurt you. Just like with me."

Eli tugged on his cheek and smiled, Oskar got out of bed and went to find some cardboard and tape.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in Chapter 8." _


	8. Chapter 8: Different Species Pt 2

**Disclaimer: **All Characters in this work except for _Oskar and Eli, Owen and Abby _are my own creations. The actions these main characters are not the reflection of what their creators, John Ajvide Lindqvist and Matt Reeves would have them do or use in any alternate universe.

**(!)** _"Eli begins to teach Oskar how to harness his power after he boards up all the windows in their new home. But during training, Oskar surprises Eli in more ways than one." _

* * *

**Chapter 8: Different Species Pt 2**

_14, November, 1981, 8:30 [Morning] _

**Oskar and Eli's Mansion, Basement**

After speaking with Eli about who he was and what he was, he went down into the basement to find some cardboard or something to block out the sunlight from entering into his home. Their was old furniture down there, along with pieces of lumber. He wasn't so sure how only small amount of wood was going to help him, he moved the old furniture away hoping to find something more useful. It was then that Excel began to talk to Oskar telepathically.

"_Oskar, do you need help finding something? I can assist you in anyway possible, albeit I can't physically assist you since my time on the earth ended thousands of years ago."_

"Yeah, I need a lot of cardboard and tape, and some curtains would help. Wait why am I telling you like I'm ordering lunch."

Oskar saw a light glowing in front of a few old chairs, what manifested was a large pile of cardboards and several folded up curtains. Oskar couldn't believe it, How exactly was this possible. If this was Excel's power, then that meant his power transcended beyond death and time.

"_I can only assist you in so many ways my grandson. Your love for the other Mixed Blood in this home, it reminds me of the same love I have for my beloved Elven wife. Her name was Aliana. Just call my name Oskar if there is anything you need help with." _

"Thank you Excel." Oskar grabbed the cardboard and curtains and lifted them with ease, he began to cover up the windows with cardboards and place curtains over them. Windows that were high up required him to crawl on the walls like a gecko and cover them. The light of the sun hit him as he hovered over the window, even though he wasn't bursting into flames, he couldn't feel the heat of the sun either. It was like having eyes but being unable to see, or having a nose but unable to smell.

Oskar went around and covered all the windows in the living room, Foyer, Kitchen and Dining room. There was no need to cover the windows in the lower floors like the basement. The only places left to cover were the bedrooms and guest rooms. Oskar walked into his Master bedroom, Eli was hiding in the closet. She was waiting for Oskar to cover the windows, until then it wasn't safe.

* * *

**Master Bedroom**

Oskar taped four large Cardboards on his long window, then hung black curtains over them.

"Eli…Eli it's ok to come out now. I got all of the windows downstairs on this floor." he whispered to her.

Eli came out of the closet wearing a blue sweater, something she picked up from inside the small room. She inspected the cardboard and curtains, she appeared to like them. She placed herself on the side of the wall and tried pulling on the side of the cardboard. She was making sure the weakest tug wouldn't make the cardboards come right off.

"If it'll make you feel more secure, I'll nail them down…I'm just gonna need some nails and a hammer." Oskar walked out of the room and went into a bathroom located nearby.

He walked back inside of the room with a bag of nails and a hammer, he crawled on the wall and began to hammer the nails into the sides of the window.

* * *

**Living Room**

_9:30 [Morning] _

When all the cardboard pieces were nailed to the sides of their windows, Eli walked downstairs to venture into the living room. She began to move the couches and chairs to the walls. She did this because there was a lot of time left until it got dark out again, which meant training was about to get underway.

"Ok Oskar, I think you know what were going to do."

Oskar blushed, placing both hands behind his back and swaying his shoulders from left to right. "I don't think I'm ready for that Eli…and besides you have more experi-"

"I wasn't talking about that Oskar, I was referring to your training. In the beginning I had no one who could teach me how to utilize my strength, my power and my abilities. No one to tell me I was doing too much, I know it's the last name or person you want to hear or imagine, but I had a lot to thank to Michael for teaching me, teaching us how to use our power. How much force we should put when knocking out people before draining them. It was also him who gave me the idea to break the necks of people we killed. You don't want them coming back, you really don't."

"Ok!…can we get started? Or are you going to give Michael more credit for more things."

"You don't have to get jealo-"

Eli!? C'mon…"

Eli looked hurt, but she wasn't going to let Oskar's Jealousy get her down today or tonight. She had to teach him how to become and act like a vampire if he's to become the head of their home and relationship.

"Ok Oskar, lesson one…pulling out your claws and fangs. You've done it once before when you bit me, there are three ways in which this can be activated. It was actually Michael who discovered this…Sadness, anger and hatred, tapping into any one of those negative emotions is one of the ways one can pull out their main weapons. The second is thinking your weapons coming out, and the third way is feeling happy, or loving towards another. Tapping into a positive emotion."

"So you invented thinking your weapons coming out and Michael discovered the emotional trigger. Well what about…what about just commanding your weapons to come out?"

That was a new one for Eli, she didn't think that would work. But everything was on the table whilst training.

"I'm different, remember Eli. Claws and Fangs!…I ORDER YOU TO REPLACE MY HANDS AND TEETH!…."

Eli covered her mouth with her hands, she giggled when Oskar got no response from his command. Oskar turned around, he was blushing out of embarrassment_… _so he thought to himself "Great_ Grandfather Excel…if you can hear my thoughts, now would be the time to help me!" _

On his plea, Oskar's hands and fingers turned into steel. His fingers became long razor blades, and inside his mouth, Oskar's teeth became like those of a lion. Like his hands and fingers, they too were made out of steel. Eli's giggling disappeared when Oskar turned around and faced her. She approached him carefully and slowly, she took a hold of one of his hand's and gently traced one of his razor bladed finger's with her own. She hardly put any pressure on his razor's edge, yet the blade still cut her finger. She brought her cut finger up to her face and stared at it.

The small slit created by his blade, and how it bled made Eli wonder. Maybe everything he would need to know was already inside of him, now he only needed some guidance. Despite him choosing her to teach him, he was like a manual book with all the answers, the only issue was he couldn't read from himself yet.

"Eli…what's wrong? Is your cut healing?…_you know you're blood smells delicious. It's strong, like candy." _

Eli watched her cut heal and blood Coagulate, She made her own hands and teeth changed into her primary weapons, without warning, she swiped left and right at Oskar. Instinctively, Oskar dodged all of her strikes and with relative ease. It was like his whole body thought for itself, his blood directed his whole movements, his nervous system amplified itself and made him quicker than Eli could ever move. It appeared like Eli was trying with everything she had to make contact with Oskar, her feet movement were all over the place, while Oskar simply stepped from side to side.

"Eli I thought you were going to train me! Why are you trying to Hurt me!?" Oskar shouted.

"Fight Back Oskar! What if I was someone with a knife or a bat! You have to fight back if you want to live!"

Oskar's muscles jerked inside of him for only a sec, then. He grabbed Eli by her sweater, turned her around, kept one of her arms on her back and locked his arm around her neck.

"I can always mame them…and if I'm left with no choice, then I guess I'll have to kill them. And if you were ever in trouble Eli…it would be my obligation to protect you. Don't ask why…please don't, ok?"

Eli's claws and fangs went away, her hands and teeth returned to normal. Oskar released her arm, he hugged her and pressed his whole body on hers. Eli felt something, two things. Love and…

"Oskar!…I said…"

"Hey I can't control it, I just cant tell my willie, go back down. Watch…"Go back down…I command you" you see nothing." Oskar continued to hug Eli, pushing them on the ground. He fell on her, and Eli smiled. That old feeling was coming back, a feeling so right for Oskar and one still foreign to Eli. Oskar pushed her legs apart, took his position between them and…

"_No!…Damnit it. Why am I feeling like this. _Excuse me Eli, I have to go to the bathroom for a moment._"_

"_Oskar Wait!…." _Eli shot out.

* * *

**Upstairs Bathroom, Second Floor**

_10:30 [Morning]_

"Excel…why do I feel like this? I would never do stuff like that to Eli. I mean I couldn't even if I wanted to. She's…a He. Please explain this feeling to me."

"_Oskar…there are two reason why you feel the way you do. You love Eli, it's natural for a boy to get aroused around the person he wishes to make more with. Your sexuality is not up for me to judge or explore. Then there's the second reason, the reason you feel the need to ravage Eli so wildly. During the months of November through December, it is the time where Male Mixed Bloods find their partners and mark them as theirs. It is also the time when our species reproduces and when females are most likely to get pregnant."_

"_Royal Blood demands a partner My Great grandson, the longer you wait, the more prone you'll be to go out and find one solely out of pure desire."_

"But…Eli is…_Elias_, Excel, what does that mean then." He asked himself.

"_For now maybe Oskar, but until then I suggest you just mark Eli before others try to. To do this, first focus all of "yourself" in your…Our unique fangs. Puncture Eli's shoulders, and repeat the words __**"Forever yours, forever mines, Even if time ends, this mark of mine will never die." **_

But Oskar thought hard and long about Eli and her relationship with this Michael person, what if he had marked her in the past. _"Eli is not marked Oskar, I'm sorry but when you're worried your thoughts speak to me. Forgive my intrusion into your mind."_

"What? No that's ok… it's just that I was wondering who this person is that made such an impression on Eli. This Michael person…I don't like him, I'll never like him.

"_Oskar are you ok? Are you ready to come back downstairs?" _she said out loud from the first floor.

"Yes Eli…I'm ready to come back downstairs." he answered.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in Chapter 9." _


End file.
